Balada
by GriisleChan
Summary: De camino a casa, una suave balada inundó la estancia. T2. Viñeta


Escribí esto hace unas noches atrás, donde no podía dormir.

Es algo cortito, pero con mucho cariño para una parejita que ya se apoderó de mi alma.

 **Disclaimer:** Yowamushi Pedal no es mío. Yo sólo quiero escribir con ellos cuanto pueda.

 **Aclaraciones:** Teshima/Aoyagi. _Fluff_ , cursilerías. Tiene una mención pequeñita de cierto acontecimiento del EP19 de la 3era temporada.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Las prácticas habían terminado hace poco y, luego de dejar ciertas cosas en orden, tomaron rumbo hacia el hogar de Teshima donde hoy harían los deberes de la escuela y, lo más seguro, Aoyagi se quedaría a dormir. Era habitual que alguno durmiera en casa del otro, incluso, era extraño cuando estaban separados.

Aunque, Aoyagi aún tenía una cosa más por hacer... Cierto encargo que se había auto asignado para ayudar a cierto muchacho _necio_ de primer año. Así que, una vez en el lugar de siempre, dejó en el suelo la nota que había escrito recién, justo a un lado de la máquina de jugos, y se retiró. Más adelante, Teshima lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres realmente un buen _senpai_ , Aoyagi.-

Sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, sabía que Teshima se estaba divirtiendo mucho con tal cuestión.

Rápidamente el tema fue cambiado y caminaron hacia su destino. Ese día no iban en bici, pues estas se encontraban en mantenimiento, y les tocó entonces recurrir a desplazarse a pie. Por suerte, la práctica del día concluyó temprano y no tenían prisa.

Se tomaron su tiempo, y en su momento ya se encontraban en la zona donde residía Teshima. Las calles eran un poco estrechas y las casas se parecían mucho unas con otras.

Su amena charla, donde Teshima conversaba más como era habitual entre ambos, fue interrumpida por una melodía suave. Teshima se detuvo, seguido Aoyagi, y el primero captó el sonido de inmediato.

-Es una balada...-

Aoyagi asintió, reconociendo la melodía por fin ¿Por qué sonaría una balada en un miércoles a tales horas y en aquel lugar? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no era su asunto. Iba a seguir su camino, pero al notar que su acompañante no se movía se giró hacia él. Ahí, se percató de aquella mirada que tan bien conocía en el contrario... Esa mirada de cuando algo fuera de lo común se le ocurría.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, _señorito_?-

No le sorprendió ver cómo Teshima se inclinaba un poco hacia él y le ofrecía su mano muy caballerosamente. No se movió durante unos segundos, a pesar de todo tal propuesta fue muy de repente, pero luego de un suspiro pesado acercó lentamente su mano hasta tomar la de su pareja. Ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Teshima le confirmó que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero...

-No sé bailar esto, Junta.- le confesó, bajito.

-No importa, yo tampoco.-

La sonrisa del peli negro se volvió una suave risa, contagiándolo un poco. Ya decidido, Teshima apretó el agarre en su mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, colocando posteriormente la otra mano sobre su espalda. Él lo imitó enseguida.

La melodía continuaba y lentamente Teshima comenzó a moverse al compás de la canción. Él le seguía como podía, un poquito avergonzado por su inexperiencia. A pesar de haberle dicho que jamás había bailado, el otro lo hacía bastante bien...

No era la primera vez que seguía a Teshima con alguna idea, y sabía muy bien que tampoco sería la última. Llevaban ya tres años juntos, en todo, y bailar en horas de la noche y en medio de la calle no le parecía nada. Para otros tal vez sería un acto muy desubicado, pero para él estaba bien... Porque se encontraba con Junta y eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

La música se apagó de pronto, y su bailé improvisado tuvo su fin. Se separaron un poquito y, sin soltar su mano, el de oscuros cabellos la llevó a su rostro y dejó un pequeño beso en esta.

-Ha sido un placer para mí bailar con usted en esta agradable noche, _señorito_.-

La mirada que le dedicó Teshima estaba cargada del más puro amor que tenía para ofrecerle. Y él, como lo ha sido desde siempre, le correspondió.

No se dijo nada más y, sin soltarse de las manos, siguieron su camino por la ahora silenciosa calle...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.


End file.
